Perhaps
by WalkingThroughDreams
Summary: A glimpse of Draco Malfoy's life after the war. Not everyone can have happy endings. AU,Character Death, Slash.


**Perhaps…**

Draco lay next to his dying lover, grasping the limp hand. His other hand was occupied, trying to staunch the flow of blood coming from his own stomach. Shouting echoed around him.

Voldemort was dead.

Draco didn't expect to be saved. After all, who would save a filthy Death Eater from certain death? Of course, Draco's expectations were never met.

"Draco! Draco where are you?" It was Pansy. She had stayed neutral in the war.

Draco opened his mouth to call back, but could only cough up a river of blood.

"Pansy!" his lover called weakly.

Draco squeezed his hand, trying to blink the blood out of his eyes. Carter squeezed back.

"Oh my god," Pansy was crying. "J-just hold on you two. I'll get a Medi-witch."

Draco knew he looked terrible. They both did. He struggled for breath and consciousness, not wanting to leave the world until he knew that fate of his lover.

"Don't die," Carter whispered.

Draco was too weak to respond.

"She's coming back. Don't die, Draco. I see the Medi-witches."

Draco's breath stuttered.

Carter was crying now. Sobs wracked his body. "Please, Draco. Just a little longer."

Darkness tugged at Draco's mind. Cater was safe now. Things would be okay. With that thought in mind, he drifted away.

Carter glanced up from his book, a weak smile crossing his face as Pansy entered the hospital room.

"How is he?" she asked, leaning down to kiss Draco's still forehead.

"Still in a coma," Carter stated. "They said he could wake up at anytime. It's up to his body and magic to decide when."

Pansy nodded. "How've you been holding up?" she asked, eyeing Carter's worn appearance.

"I've been better," he whispered, staring at Draco's relaxed face. "My legs are healing up fine. They said I could be walking without help within two months." He had been hit with a curse that severed the tendons in his legs.

"That's good. Have you been out and about at all?"

"No."

"Potter's become an icon. They say he's working behind the scenes to get certain people cleared of Death Eater charges. There's a rumor saying that Draco is one of them."

"I doubt it's true," Carter said with a bitter laugh. "They hate each other."

"I don't really believe it either, but I can hope, can't I? I don't want to see Draco in Azkaban."

"Can't imagine it," Carter agreed.

Carter looked up in surprise when the famed Boy-Who-Lived entered the room. "Can I help you?" he asked coldly, straightening in his wheelchair.

Potter eyed him and then Draco, comprehension dawning on his face. "You're Carter Erus," he breathed.

"I know very well who I am. Now what do you want?"

Potter thrust some official looking documents at him. "When Malfoy wakes up have him sign these. They'll clear him of all charges."

Carter cautiously took hold of the documents, skimming their contents with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"He saved my life. I'm returning the favor."

Carter sat the papers on the bedside table. "I'll make sure he gets them."

Carter settled on the edge of the bed with a sigh, stroking Draco's limp hair. "Hogwarts reopened today. I talked to the Headmistress. They'll take you whenever you wake up. Pansy's anxious, you know. You shouldn't worry her so much."

"It's the first anniversary of the war; everyone but those who fought celebrated. They all mourned. Those documents are still waiting for you. You could be a free man, you know. All they need is one little signature."

"Wake up…"

"Your father got the Kiss today. Potter couldn't save him. Your mother is still missing."

"Pansy is getting married. Fred Weasley. Can you imagine? Seems like everyone is getting married now."

"Two years…"

"Alexander Draco Weasley was born today. They made you his godfather."

"Potter had to renew the papers. They expired."

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Water?"

Carter rubbed his thumb under tired grey eyes. "It's been a while Mr. Malfoy."

"How long?"

"Two and a half years. You've worried us all."

Draco's eyes began to drift shut, this time into a sleep that Carter wasn't afraid of.

"Hold on, love."

"What is it?"

"I need you to sign something for me. It's important."

Without a question, Draco lifted the offered quill and shakily scribbled his name across the bottom of the paper.

"When are they coming?"

"Who?"

"The Aurors. When are they taking me to Azkaban?"

A smile crinkled the corners of Carter's eyes. "They not."

"What?" Grey eyes peered up in confusion.

"Do you remember those papers I had you sign?"

"Yes."

"Those cleared you of all crimes that you committed during and before the war. You're a free man, Draco Malfoy."

Draco closed his eyes, lips trembling. "H-how?"

"Potter pulled a few strings. A life for a life."

Trembling hands covered Draco's face and he turned away. He took a gasping breath.

Carter smiled sadly and dragged his hand through his lover's hair. "I love you."

"He's beautiful," Draco whispered in awe, stroking the tuft of red hair. The child cooed and tugged on his hair, sticking it in his mouth.

Draco laughed and kissed his godson's forehead. "Didn't know you had it in you Weasley," he said, eyeing Fred teasingly.

The man grinned. "I'm more Slytherin than you'd ever know."

"It'll be weird having you as one of my, Professors," Draco whispered into Carter's chest, stroking the bare skin.

"Don't think I'll baby," Carter said. "You won't be treated any differently than my other students inside of the classroom."

"I know that!"

"Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"I forgot how tiring school was," Draco sighed, scribbling down the lines of his essay. "And how immature children are."

"There's a big difference between sixteen and nineteen, isn't there?"

"Mmm."

"I find your admirers' attention amusing."

Draco smirked at his paper, detecting a note of jealously in Carter's voice. "They are quite charming, aren't they? I find the twins' affections extremely intriguing."

He shivered as Carter leaned up against his back. "You better not be encouraging them," Carter whispered. "I know how you think, Draco Malfoy."

"You're so stupid! There's absolutely no reason for you to tell me no. No reason at all. "We've been together for five years. What are you waiting for?"

"You have a lot of growing up to do, Draco. You're only twenty. I'm not going to let you settle down with me until you have you life in orders. "I'm not going anywhere, but t I will not allow you to make this choice yet."

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've proven that over and over again. Just accept it. I'll never leave you so why wait?"

Carter laughed lightly. "You're still so naive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps…perhaps we should take a break from each other."

"…What?"

"I'm holding you back, Draco. You have your finances to put in orders and your Healer training to finish. It's become obvious that I'm distracting you from your goals. When you've taken care of these things, we can continue our relationship…if you wish us to do so."

"You can't do this, Carter! You're not even giving me a choice! It's my relationship too."

"I'll see you around, Draco."

"Are you drunk, Malfoy?"

"Was' it look like?"

"I'll take that as a yes. What has you down?"

"Was' it to ya', Potter. You don' care anyway."

"Sure I do. I like to think of us as friends."

Draco snorted. "Bullshit. I'll tell you anyways. Carter left me."

"No shit? I thought you guy—"

"I thought so too. Then he says he won' marry me and I need to get my life in order and we need to take a break. Jackass."

Potter was quiet for a long time. "Maybe he needs to do the same. He doesn't exactly have the best past, you know."

"'Course I know."

"Maybe this break is as much for him as it is you."

"…You're not as stupid as I though you were, Potter."

"Gee, thanks." Sarcasm. "Let's just hope you remember this conversation in the morning."

"Carter?" Draco's voice was weak, shaking.

Carter looked up in surprise. "Draco? What are you—"

"I can't be a Healer. I can't do it anymore."

"What are you talking about? You loved your training."

"I'm not good enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alexander…he was sick and I was put in charge of him. Only, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. I-I couldn't save h-him." Draco collapsed into sobs. "He died, Carter…my own godson."

Carter pulled Draco into his arms and silently held him.

"As a Healer, you're not going to succeed all the time. You can't let one failure deter you from what you want to do. I can guarantee that each Healer loses more than one patient."

Draco took a shuddering breath and tears once again began to leak out of his eyes.

"Shh," Carter hushed. "We'll get through this."

"You're sick."

"It's just a little cold, Draco. Relax."

"Are you sure? I can—"

"Just a cold. You have nothing to worry about."

"We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of a beloved family member, lover, and brother. Carter Erus was a hero among us…"

"He said it was a cold," Draco said blankly. "He said it wasn't serious."

"He's been sick since the war," Pansy said with a small sob. "That's why he wouldn't marry you. He knew he'd leave you before you expected."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He knew the effect it would have on you. He didn't want to add that stress to your life."

"…I'll always hate him for this."

"What happened?"

"He killed himself. After losing his godson and lover, he couldn't stand to live."

Harry stared at the cold body of his friend, a grim frown on his face. "I'm sorry Malfoy," he said with a bitter smile. "Guess I can't save everyone."

**End.**


End file.
